


Godric

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [6]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Canonical Character Death, Eric can't deal, Eric likes puns, Gen, Immortal!Brad, M/M, fluff and then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric didn’t have as much patience for the vampires who came after you as he did with the Immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric

-z-

 

“ _Fang_ tasia?  Really, Eric?  Really?” Eric looked at you with mock hurt.  “Just because you guys are out now, doesn’t give you an excuse to go around making bad puns.”

“I think it’s hilarious,” Godric smiled as he walked into the club.

“Thank you, Godric,” Eric smiled and you could see that he so close to just sticking his tongue out at you.

You chased Eric into the club, Eric attempting to hide himself behind Godric.

“Children, please,” Godric sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

-x-

 

 Godric didn’t have as much patience for the vampires who came after you as he did with the Immortals.  At least with the Immortals, there was a reason why they hunted their own kind ((even if it didn’t make sense to anyone, even to themselves)).

With the vampires though, they simply wanted your blood – Immortal blood was supposedly as good as fae blood.

Godric had described it once as being similar to drinking electricity.

“It shoots right through me,” he whispered sleepily, your head on his chest and his fingers running lazily through your hair.  “Especially right after you’ve received a quickening.  I imagine it’s the same effect my blood has on humans.”

“Is that why you keep me safe?” you smiled as you turned so your stomach was against Godric’s and you were lying between his legs.  “So you can have my blood whenever you want?”

“Yes,” Godric’s grin was playful, “that’s exactly it.  It has nothing to do with you being Eric’s kin or my own selfishness for wanting two beautiful companions.  Nor does it have anything to do with your personality or how beautiful you are when you fight.”

“I knew it,” you feigned hurt, and began to pull away.

Godric didn’t let you though, instead he tightened his arms and thighs around you, holding you in place as he kissed the top of your head, pretending to bite.

You laughed and kissed Godric’s chest before burying your face in his neck, falling asleep to him tracing patterns on your back.

 

-x-

 

You were in the middle of Iraq (again) when you stopped digging your grave.  You don’t know why you stopped, and before you could process it you were throwing up, you were crying and vomiting and it felt like someone was trying to choke you and burn your skin off.

You distantly heard someone calling for a medic, but they sounded so far away.

All you could think about was Godric; that something had happened to him. 

You _knew_ that something had happened – that he had to have walked into the sun, because no way in hell was there anything on this planet that could kill him.

You fell to your knees and you put your head in your hands and you cried and cried.

Doc was right next to you, whispering soft questions that you didn’t quite hear.

It didn’t surprise you when Eric showed up at the base camp the next night.  It surprised the Lieutenant Colonel, though, but one look at Eric made the man change his mind about saying anything.  Eric looked like Death – his face covered in dirt and blood, blood that he was still crying.  When he saw you, all he said was:

“Godric.”

And you knew immediately that you had been right, that Godric was gone.

“ _Jag är ledsen_ , Eric,” you whispered, _I’m sorry_ , as you took his head in your hands.  You let him go long enough to grab a wet cloth and gently wipe the blood from his face and neck.

Eric let you guide him so he was resting against a Humvee, his back against a tire and his legs out in front of him.  You saw that though the Marines were staying a respectful distance away, they were still curious – nervous, even.

You returned to the grave you had dug the day before, intent on making it an actual grave.  Eric would never make it to a nearby city before dawn.  It was this thought that suddenly angered you and you threw down your shovel.

“Did you come here to die?!” you demanded as you whirled on him, not caring that you were shouting, that everyone in the camp was staring.  “We just lost Godric – how dare you make me lose you, too!”

“Brad—”

“Fuck you!” you grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt, pulled him to his feet, and slammed your fist into his jaw.  “Why would you leave me to face eternity alone, Eric?”  You hit his nose, felt the cartilage crack and break under your knuckles.  “Why would you do that to me?!  ANSWER ME!”

Slowly Eric, turned his face back to you.

“ _Jag skulle aldrig lämna dig_ ,” Eric said, cupping the side of your face, _I could never leave you_.  “I just needed to see you, I promise.  I can’t be alone.”

“ _Bra svar_ ,” you nodded, _Good answer_ , and pushed yourself off of him.  “But because you pissed me off, you get to dig the rest of this fucking hole.”

Eric shook his head but caught the shovel you threw at him.

That night, you curled yourself around Eric, his tears staining your uniform.  You just held each other, whispering in long forgotten languages.  He tells you a about how Godric had changed, how he had grown to hate what they had all done in the past – how he was tortured by the memories.  He tells you about the woman who stayed with him when he met the sun, how she even cried for him.

You told him that you’d like to meet her one day, to at least say _thanks_.  Eric said that he’d arrange it once you got back.

And just before dawn broke, you wiped Eric’s face one more time, and crawled out of the grave and picked up your shovel.

And no one asked any questions, just left you to cry yourself to sleep in your Humvee.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Swedish is from Google Translate - sorry if it's butchered.


End file.
